Feudal Japan Settlement
The is the second of the Cultural settlements. The purpose is to lead the Japanese ... This page explains the workings of the settlement and it's buildings, for information about the quests, embassy advancements and rewards check the Japanese page. Start When starting the the player will have a city grid the size of 4 expansions (2x2), with the Japanese embassy in the top corner, and a stock of . Take notice of the impediments on the city grid, unmovable rocks that block part of the grid. These cannot be removed, so it's necessary to build around the impediments, making it harder to arrange buildings. With each start of a new Cultural settlement, the impediments will be arranged differently in the city. Abandoning a settlement will not rearrange the impediments. Additional expansions can be unlocked by either paying cultural goods or diamonds. The player can unlock a total of 16 expansions by paying cultural goods and 4 with diamonds. The total city grid can fit ###???### expansions, including the first 4. Embassy The Japanese embassy has a size of 3x4 and can be moved to another location on the grid. The embassy cannot be sold. Click on the embassy (or on the 'Develop' button) to open the Embassy Advancements window. This window shows the player's cultural goods stock at the top left. The main screen shows the embassy advancements and the costs to unlock them: the amount of cultural goods shown in the middle and on the bottom the amount of diplomacy needed. The amount of diamonds displayed to unlock an advancement depends on the amount of goods and/or diplomacy still needed. The player can choose to gain the amount of resources and diplomacy still needed, or pay the difference with diamonds. A list of all embassy advancements and their requirements can be found on the Japanese page. Buildings Building Menu The building menu consists of four types of buildings and an expansions window: * Residential buildings * Cultural Goods buildings * Diplomacy buildings * Roads * Expansions At the start of the settlement, the player will have one of each type of building available in the building menu: ###???###. All other buildings become available by unlocking embassy advancements. The building cost of each settlement building depends on the player's era and consists of resources from the main city: coins and supplies. All resources gained from the settlement, stay in the settlement. Players cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Residential Buildings Residential buildings provide Viking population and copper coins. Copper coins are needed for the production of cultural goods. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all population and Koban Coins in stock will be lost. Cultural Goods Buildings Cultural goods buildings provide an amount of cultural goods, from 5 to 20, depending on the chosen production time. The production is similar to goods production in the main city, but requires a resource that the player gathers in the settlement: Koban Coins. Cultural goods are used for unlocking embassy advancements and expansions. Unlike main city goods, the player cannot trade cultural goods with other players. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all cultural goods in stock will be lost. Production Bonus Cultural goods buildings provide a production bonus: with each production the player has a chance of 3% to get 4x the amount of goods produced. With each finished settlement, this percentage increases by 1.5%, until 15 settlements are finished, after which it stays at 25%. Diplomacy Buildings Diplomacy buildings provide diplomacy, some of them also produce Koban Coins. Diplomacy is needed to unlock embassy advancements. Although diplomacy seems similar to happiness, it has no effect on the Viking population or on settlement productions. Beware: when finishing or abandoning a settlement, all diplomacy gained will be lost. The buildings that produce Koban Coins have 6 different production options, in the following table only the 1-hour production is listed. Roads All settlement buildings except some diplomacy buildings require a road connection to the embassy. Expansions To expand the settlement, the player can buy 16 expansions with cultural goods. The cost of an expansion is one of the four options shown below. Example: to place the 6th expansion the player can choose between paying 41 Soy, or 21 Paintings, or 5 Armor, or 1 Instrument. There are also 4 expansions that can be unlocked with diamonds. These cost 500 each. Warning: before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. See Also * Cultural settlements * Vikings Notes